Slaphappy
by SinikkavonWolperting
Summary: In which Prompto is in the mood to sing. Everywhere.


**First of all big thanks to** **Elillierose for beta reading and motivating me to actually write this. We were both agreeing that Prompto isn't a bad singer and then...this happened. Just a nice drabble to make people smile.**

"Noooct. Wake up!" Prompto smacked Noctis' knee another time, leaning over the backrest of his seat. The other one just groaned and tried to curl up a bit more so the blond couldn't reach him was the moment when Gladio decided to help out and nudged his shoulder.

"We're nearly in Lestallum." He said, showing no mercy and ignoring Noct's attempts to escape. "You can sleep all you want when we're in the hotel."

The four friends had two exciting days of hunting behind them, re-securing a supply route that became overrun with monsters. They hadn't had a lot of sleep while they were at work and they definitely looked like it, their faces and clothes stained with dirt and blood.

With the work finally done, Gladio was the only one who still didn't mind camping and bathing in a nearby river, but the others wouldn't have any of it. Ignis made that point clear in walking to the car without a word.

While driving, Prompto slowly became incredibly slaphappy. It was normal that he couldn't hold still for more than five minutes when he wasn't asleep, but now Ignis was seriously considering to ban him from the front seat. When he wasn't drumming about on his legs or the dashboard, humming random melodies, he was turned around, talking to Gladio or harassing Noctis, who visibly wanted nothing more than sleep.

He felt relieved as he finally drove into the parking area and turned off the Regalia. At this point Noctis was awake enough to not being dragged out of the car by someone and shuffled behind them, not at all hiding how tired he was. By the time they arrived at their hotel he seemed more awake again, but also noticeable annoyed by Prompto, who just wouldn't shut up. When he wasn't talking, he was humming.

"Will he ever shut up again?" The prince groaned as Prompto was distracted by something and would possibly not hear him.

"He will become tired eventually." Ignis said, glancing over to the blond, "Though I'm not entirely sure when this will be."

When they arrived at the Leville, Jared had already cared for a room and some food. Prompto ran up the stairs in a matter of seconds and before the others could realize it, they heard two doors slam.

"Dammit, Prompto!" Noctis cursed and followed him, knocking frantically at the bathroom door. "Let me first, I wanna sleep."

"Sorry buddy, first come first serve." Prompto said through the door, "I won't take too long, promise."

"You remember last time, right?" With a sigh of annoyance, Nocits sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. "That's not fair."

Gladio and Ignis had followed in a more decent tempo.

"You could try to reach the bathroom before him, that oughtta help." Gladio said, sitting down on a chair, fishing for a well earned beer bottle.

"Bite me." Noctis growled. He listened to the running water and was about to start whining again, when he heard something else. Turning his head a bit more to the bathroom door he finally realized what it was.

"He's singing."

Ignis stopped going through their supplies and looked over to him. "What do you mean?"

"Prompto." Noctis said, standing up. "He's singing in the shower."

Gladio snorted, then walked over to listen for himself. "He really is."

"Ignis, where did you put my phone?"

"I didn't touch it."

"Where is it, then?"

"Your back pocket possibly."

Noctis blushed a little as he pulled his phone out. He pushed Gladio away from the door and carefully pushed down on the door handle to test if Prompto had locked it or not.

"And you're now doing what, exactly?" Gladio asked sitting back down at the table. Noctis only waved a hand to silence him. The door wasn't locked and he had already started his recording app, sticking his hand through the crack with a growing grin on his face.

Prompto wasn't so sure himself why he was in such a good mood. Maybe because of the thought of sleeping in a hotel bed and not on cold ground. Maybe because the hunt went good, or just because he was so tired his brain malfunctioned. Didn't matter after all, he was the first in the shower, so he wouldn't have to wait and could chill the rest of the evening, not to mention getting a decent amount of sleep.

There was this song stuck in his head since the ride to Lestallum and after humming it most of the time while with the guys, he now felt safe enough to use the actual lyrics. He had become pretty good in memorizing song texts, so this one wasn't a problem and after only a minute he even forgot that he was still in the shower.

Noctis was grinning like a madman by now, still recording his friend's singing. While Ignis chose to ignore it, Gladio was observing the scene with mild interest. Noctis didn't even feel that tired anymore now that he had something he could focus on. This would be so good. Not that Prompto was a bad singer, he was actually quite good, but thanks to his self-esteem issues he never really showed it off.

When he heard the shower being turned off he stopped the recording and closed the door carefully, then he jumped on the nearest bed, waiting for the blond to come out.

Feeling refreshed after a hot shower and with clean clothes on, Prompto finally stepped out of the bathroom, half expecting Noctis to rush past him without a word and locking himself in there for the next hour or so. Instead...

"Nice singing voice."

"W-what?"

Noctis was sitting on one of the beds, a malicious grin on his face that instantly set off all his alarm bells. Seconds later he found out why. Hearing his own voice out of Noctis' phone, his face turned dark red in a matter of seconds.

"Oh no, you didn't!" He whined, trying to grab the phone, but Noctis was already on the other side of the bed so it was between them.

Gladio nearly choked on his drink looking at the stunts both of them made while fighting for the phone, Prompto's voice still blaring from the speakers. It was hilarious.

At some point Noctis managed to flee into the bathroom and locked himself in, so Prompto couldn't reach him anymore.

"You knew what he did, didn't you?" Prompto turned to the other two, both wincing a bit at that. "You could have helped me."

"It was too hilarious." Gladio admitted, holding his hands up in defense.

"Besides, he was right about your voice." Ignis' face held a light smirk as well. Being too worn down to intervene he had decided to watch the scene unfold and be amused.

"I...no...umm...thanks? A-anyway. Not fair!" Prompto stammered as he sat down on the bed, combing his fingers through his still damp hair. At least Noctis had turned the recording off while he was in the bathroom.

When Noctis finally came out again, Prompto instantly jumped him. Noctis reacted fast enough to hold his phone at arm-length away and turn around so the blond couldn't reach it.

"Delete it, Noct, I'm serious."

"No way, that's too precious!"

"That's blackmail."

"Exactly. I will always be first to use the shower from now on."

While wrestling with each other, both bumped against one of the beds which made them tip over and land on it. At this point both were laughing, as did Ignis and Gladio. Prompto took his chance and threw himself on Noctis' legs so he wasn't able to avoid him anymore, then he finally snatched the phone from his hand.

"Got it, now I'm the superior again."

Noctis was still busy managing laughing and breathing at the same time and surrendered, letting Prompto flick through his phone to delete the recording.

With Gladio and Ignis now being able to turn back into normal smelling humans again, everyone started to settle down a bit. They talked about random things until Gladio decided to be tired enough to go to sleep – after nodding off a few times at the desk.

"Um, guys." Noctis nudged Prompto's shoulder a bit. They hadn't changed their position and Prompto had already stopped talking and moving a good while ago. "I think Prompto fell asleep on my legs."

Gladio pressed his face into his pillow to muffle his laughter but wouldn't do anything to help the prince out. Ignis seemed to consider it for a moment, then decided against it and turned off the lights.

"A-are you serious?"

"I believe this is a suitable punishment for what you've done, so yes, I am serious. A good night to you, Noct."


End file.
